


One Time too Many

by amusawale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode S13E21, Episode Tag, M/M, beat the devil, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusawale/pseuds/amusawale
Summary: Dean takes care of Sam post episode





	One Time too Many

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't updated my fics for a while. this is me finding my way back.

They sat by the river, just staring.

Dean had grabbed Sam by the arm, claiming to want to clean him up and headed off into the forest as his mother, the angels and Jack worked it out with Lucifer. He didn’t need to be there for that. He knew what had happened with Sam, it was written in all capital letters on Sam’s face. He wasn’t interested in what Lucifer wanted. He knew it already.

Jack.

He had found his family. Next item on _his_ agenda was to get them home.

But first, he _needed_ to look after Sam.

They’d walked a ways from the camp, not saying a word to each other. Just breathing. Being alive. They’d sat down by the river, on a log and Dean had extracted a cloth from his bag, dipped it in the water and then just sat with it in his hand, staring off at nothing.

Sam was sitting as well, looking off into the distance. Dean suspected Sam was avoiding him as much as he could while sitting right next to him. He couldn’t blame him too much. He knew Sam’s buttons and Lucifer was almost all of them. This must be killing him.

“I _told_ you you shoulda stayed home,” he said his voice low.

Sam laughed quietly, tiredly.

That broke Dean’s paralysis. He slowly turned toward his brother, turning his head so he could reach his neck. It took everything he had in him to look at that spot without passing out. Images flashed across his mind as his hand tightened on the cloth.

The two vampires holding Sam steady. Reaching down, and biting into his neck. Arterial blood spurting like a faucet, killing him in seconds. Dean was cold, his hand shaky just thinking about it. Sam reached out a hand, warm and alive, and placed it on Dean’s bicep.

“Dean,” he said softly.

It was enough to bring him back to the present. To his brother, whole and breathing next to him. His eyes met Sam’s, unable to hide a single thing he was feeling.

“Dean,” Sam said again. An affirmation, a confirmation that everything Dean was feeling, Sam was feeling too.

“I’m glad you came back. I’m glad you let him bring you back.”

Sam’s eyes dropped and Dean wasn’t having that. He cupped his chin, lifting Sam’s head back up, “Sammy,” he said and it was a whole sentence. Sam’s hand on his arms trailed down to cover Dean’s hand, took the cloth from it and wiped the blood from his neck, slowly. Dean watched, his eyes following the up and down rubbing motion as Sam got rid of the blood stains on his neck. There was no scar, no evidence of yet another time his world had ended.

“Sam…” his voice broke, eyes fluttering, trying to keep the shine from spilling onto his cheeks.

Sam’s arm snaked around his neck, pulling him in, smashing their faces together. They stayed like that, touching from forehead to chin, tongues entwined, absorbing each other’s essence.

“We have to stop meeting like this,” Dean said into Sam’s mouth.

Sam chuckled, making Dean’s body vibrate along with his, “What would you have done if I hadn’t come back?” he whispered even as his arm pulled Dean in tighter.

“You know.” Dean said enveloping Sam in his arms.

“I know,” Sam replied, cupping the back of Dean’s head and swallowing his tongue.

_We die together._


End file.
